More Than A Child
by Nomannic
Summary: Iruka always saw Naruto as an academy student. Until now. IrukaxNaruto. Yaoi.
1. Disagreement

**Warnings: **BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.**  
>Chapter Title:<strong> Disagreement**  
>AN:** I know my stories have gradually been getting more racy and perverted. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, but I do still write several romances without sex (or, at least, without very much) and other stories. I even have a Naruto Adventure story in the works. So check those out before you completely give up on me, please!

**X.x.X.x.X**

"I just don't think he's ready, Hatake!" Snapped an irate Umino Iruka. Said chunin had his hands balled in fists, eyes narrowed into a seedy glare, face flushed with anger. "And I don't need to justify _why_!"

Hatake rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Iruka-sensei."

"I am calm!" Iruka fumed, sitting back down harshly. Kakashi snorted.

"You know for a teacher, you're incredibly disrespectful," Kakashi said, voice snide and mocking. Beneath his mask, Jiraiya could see an almost feral grin. The bastard was enjoying this.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Maybe I would be a little respectful, if you would treat me like I know what I'm talking about."

"You _don't_ know what you're talking about."

Iruka looked livid. "I am the top teacher at the Academy, and have been for nearly six years since I started," he shouted. Everyone in the restaurant were stared at the trio, but none of the shinobi noticed. "And I taught Naruto every _single one_ of those years. Don't you _dare_ say I don't know what I'm talking about!"

"You don't!" Kakashi snapped back.

Jiraiya blinked. Kakashi raising his voice? The Toad Sage thought it time to intervene if the famous Copy Cat was getting irritated. "Kakashi, he _has_ known Naruto longer than you." Kakashi blinked over at Jiraiya, about to protest, but at the warning expression on Jiraiya's face, Kakashi took the cue. With an exasperated sigh, he fell into his chair and looked up at Iruka with a bored face.

"Sit down, Umino-san. People are staring." Kakashi droned. Iruka opened his mouth, face contorting in instantaneous rage, but he managed to force it down into a sneer-grimace-twist and sat down forcefully in the chair. The screws on the seat squeaked in protest.

"What?" Iruka snarled, face beginning to turn an enraged shade of purple. Kakashi was beginning to see why Anko had warned him of Iruka's temper, and why his students listened to him so well. The man was polite, kind-hearted, and bashful to a fault. But he could throw one hell of a bitch-fit, and hold a grudge for years. The teacher _still_ hadn't forgiven Kakashi for entering Naruto into the Chunnin Exams. And that was nearly seven years ago!

"Would you please calm down so that we can talk about this like intelligent shinobi?" Jiraiya asked, words a mix of forced politeness and annoyance.

Iruka blinked, frowned, but slowly started to relax, the defensiveness gone in a split second, replaced by embarrassment. "Fine," he muttered, folding his arms over his chest and looking away bitterly.

Kakashi fought not to roll his eyes. "Iruka, I've been teaching Naruto off and on for the last eight years. You taught him when he was a kid, but he's changed. He's all grown up now. He can take big boy missions."

"I don't care how _old_ he is, he's not ready for the jounin exams." Iruka snarled.

"He's not an academy student anymore, Iruka."

"But it's _dangerous_!"

"And he's an extremely capable shinobi, Iruka. He doesn't need your protection anymore."

"He's just a _kid_."

"He's 21 years old," Jiraiya piped in.

"If he's not a kid anymore, why are _we_ discussing what the next step of his training should be? If he's such a grown up shinobi, put him into ANBU then! Send him out on recon missions in Otogakure while you're at it, why don't ya?" Iruka ranted.

"Iruka," Jiraiya scolded.

The chunnin whirled his head around to glare at Jiraiya, ponytail slapping the sides of his face. "Fine. If you're not going to listen to me, then I'll leave. Clearly I'm just here for formalities."

Iruka stormed off.

Kakashi snorted. "No wonder he and Naruto get along. He's so _whiny_."

Jiraiya shook his head. "You were pretty high-pitched yourself, Hatake."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Am not," he said petulantly.

**X.x.X.x.X**


	2. Surprise!

**Warnings: **BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.**  
>Chapter Title:<strong> Surprise!**  
>AN:** PLEASE be my beta. Pretty please? With Gaara's teddy bear on top?

**X.x.X.x.X**

Iruka hummed to himself. He'd been put in charge of the jounin exams registration – and was allowed to say no to anyone who attempted to enter at any time. Which included Naruto. He was grinning from ear to ear, and not just because he was able to protect Naruto, but that Hatake couldn't do shit about it.

It was a good day.

He was on his way to the Mission Office, where Genma was working his shift for the night, so that Genma could show him how to handle the admissions. Iruka had never taken the jounin exams, let alone registered for them, so this was a new experience.

He opened the door to the mission office, to find Genma's desk empty. That was odd. He approached Kotetsu, who was handling Payments and Mission Expenses, rolling his eyes. At second thought, Genma skipping out on paperwork was pretty normal.

"Hey, Iruka," Kotetsu greeted. "What can I do for ya?"

"Have you seen Genma?"

"Yeah, the perverted bastard is in the filing room for incoming missions. He's helping Naruto pick out some stuff to prep him for the jounin exams."

Iruka smiled to himself. Perfect chance to try and talk Naruto out of the exams (so he wouldn't have to turn him down outright), _and_ talk to Genma! "Thanks!" Iruka called over his shoulder, practically skipping his way to the filing room for Incoming Missions. Previous Missions were sent over to the Hokage tower at the end of the day – it was the only place in town big enough for all of them, even condensed into storage scrolls.

Iruka moved to open the door, when a strange sound stopped him. He paused, quirking his head to the side, and listened? Were they arguing?

"Ah-Oh God, Naruto, don't sto-op!" Genma whispered, in a sort of hoarse, half-shout kind of way. Iruka blushed. Were they-?

Genma moaned, broken, but muffled by something. Iruka shook his head. "Fuck, Naruto!"

No, they couldn't be. Naruto was in there with him. Why would Naruto and Genma have sex? Naruto is too young for sex.

"You're so sexy when you're like this, Genma-san," Naruto purred.

Iruka closed his eyes tight. This was ridiculous. They couldn't be doing – doing _that_.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka cracked the door open, using every ounce of shinobi stealth to not be noticed doing so. His knees practically gave out and he gave a soft gasp of horror.

Iruka slammed the door shut, without a word, and dashed off.

Genma had been collapsed against a wall of scroll shelves, hands fisted in blonde tufts of hair pressed into his crotch, pants around his ankles, Naruto's mouth around his swollen – Iruka cut the image off abruptly, shaking his head.

But he couldn't erase what he had seen.

And the fact that it didn't seem as wrong as he thought it would to see one of his students in such an erotic act with a _jounin_.

What was wrong with _him_?


	3. Erotica

**Warnings: **BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.**  
>Chapter Title:<strong> Erotica**  
><strong>

**X.x.X.x.X**

Hands ran along his hips, strong, pale finger dug into the flesh, rivulets of blood streaming down his thighs. Saliva, warm and sticky cooled on the inside of his legs, a long wet trail from behind his knee to his groin.

A mouth, tight and hot pressed around him and his hands spasmed in the sheets, teeth biting down into the soft flesh of a shoulder, face buried in bright blonde hair.

"N-Naruto-!" Iruka gasped, moaning, body alight with fire.

Iruka jerked upwards, body sweating, sheets tangled around him, alone in his bed. A painfully hard reminder of the dream throbbed from between his thighs, and his entire body shivered and twitched at the memory of the sensations.

Iruka cursed fluidly.


	4. Cold Coffee

****Warnings: ****BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.**  
>Chapter Four Title: <strong>Cold Coffee

**X.x.X.x.X**

The coffee was cold. Iruka glared half-heartedly at it, wanting to clean it up and get a warm cup. But he was too tired to move, and he knew he wouldn't drink a fresh cup, either. He'd barely eaten all day, and slept even less all week. The dreams were beginning to wear on him. He had bags under his eyes, his skin was pale, and his hands trembled from exhaustion. If he got a mission right now, he was screwed.

Registration for jounin exams started in a week, but Iruka had taken the day off. It was his first sick day since he'd become a chunnin, six years ago.

Iruka slumped against the table, burying his face in his arms. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders slid noiselessly to the floor, falling to rest around his waist where he sat against the _Kotatsu_(1), the warm heat from the heater below the table enveloping his body in a comfort that had been hard to find the last week.

Iruka peeked out from between his arms, to where the cold cup of coffee sat. He glared at it, viciously. It sat there, taunting him, as if it enjoyed his pain. Stupid cold coffee.

Since the incident in the Mission Office, Iruka had avoided Naruto like the plague. He had been dreading this Sunday, unsure what to do about it. Every Sunday since Naruto had graduated from the academy they had dinner together. Naruto would come over, and Iruka would make some nice, homemade ramen from scratch. Thankfully, Naruto had disappeared for a mission, and had been unable to come to Sunday dinner. Iruka was indescribably relieved. He wasn't quite ready to face Naruto yet. He still had no idea what to do about his… _problems._

Is this how pedophiles feel? He wondered to himself, and then cringed. _Does this make me a pedophile_?

Every night since the incident in the Mission Office, Iruka had a wet dream, starring Naruto in various lewd situations. It was disgusting and disturbing and delicious and sexy and…

Iruka groaned, burying his face deeper into his arms, fighting off the incredibly strong urge to cry. Why was this so confusing?

He was _not_ attracted to Naruto.

But why was he having the dreams, then?

But Naruto was his _student_.

Previous student, though. Right?

But he was just a kid!

His twenty first birthday was just last month. He's old enough to drink now.

Iruka made a noise half between a sob and a groan. He had no way to stop himself from having the dreams, without taking medication. And he'd have to explain to the doctor why he was taking the medication. And the last thing he needed was for the entire Hospital to know he was having _wet dreams_ about one of his _students_. He could get fired. Or worse.

Iruka pushed the cold cup of coffee away from him, pushing his face back into his arm. He tried to pretend it didn't exist.

Worst of all though, was that somewhere in the more nasty, darker part of his brain he didn't want the dreams to stop. He wanted them to be more than just dreams. He wanted -

Iruka quickly shoved away those thoughts. He could _not_ like Naruto like – like _that_.

Iruka made an exasperated noise, leapt to his feet, yanked the coffee off the table and dumped the cold caffeine down the sink. With a relieved sigh, Iruka got a fresh, hot cup, sat down wrapped all snug in his blanket, and went back to moping.


	5. Scream for Me

****Warnings: ****BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.**  
>Chapter Five:<strong> Scream for Me  
><strong>AN:** If you're interested, I'm still looking for a beta. PM me.

X.x.X.x.X

It was a quiet day in the mission offices. Iruka spent the morning filing paperwork, briefing genin and organizing an equipment inventory. He was the only chunnin working the desk, but he didn't terribly mind as it was slow. Iruka was humming to himself as he went about his duties. What a nice, peaceful, quiet -

"Hey, 'Ruka-sensei!" Greeted the exuberant chunnin known as Naruto. Iruka twitched.

Desperately, Iruka kept his eyes locked with Kakashi, struggling to keep his expression blank, fighting off the blush that rose on his cheeks. Images from last nights dream rose to the surface and he abruptly broke off eye contact with Kakashi, instead fixing his gaze on the paperwork in his hands.

"Sorry I missed dinner on Sunday, but the Old Hag wouldn't let me back out of the mission," Naruto complained, voice shockingly loud in the empty mission offices.

Iruka blushed brighter as Naruto moved to stop just in front of him. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were a few feet behind him, waiting impatiently. Naruto frowned down at Iruka, looking concerned.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei? Are you feeling okay? You got a fever?" Before Iruka could dodge it, Naruto had placed a hand on Iruka's forehead. "You're really hot!" Naruto exclaimed, taking his hand back as if he'd been burned.

"_It's really hot when you scream like that, _Sensei_."_

Iruka blushed even _brighter_, and jerked away, squeaking out something along the lines of "I'm fine!" His jaw was clenched tight, his breath too shallow and too fast. Iruka stared down at the paperwork in front of him, suddenly at a loss for what to do. The paper shook in his hands.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, and Naruto frowned. "You sure, Sensei? You're acting kind of funny."

"_Scream for me, Sensei."_

"J-Just fine, fantastic," Iruka said, cursing himself for stuttering. He had to keep his cool! If they found him out...

"And your voice is getting all high," Naruto continued, voice whiny and worried.

"_Louder, no one can hear us."_

"And you've barely said anything – you haven't even said, 'Hi Naruto'." Naruto complained, petulantly.

"_Say my name, Sensei. Say my name while you come for me."_

Without a second thought, Iruka leapt up from the chair and rushed off, leaving an extremely confused and startled Team 7 blinking owlishly at an empty chair.

"Well that was weird," Naruto grumbled. "I wonder what got his panties in such a twist."

Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura frowned. "Who do we turn our mission into now?"

Naruto scowled. "Maybe we should wait for him?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't think he'll be coming back today. Let's go find Genma," he suggested, turning the team towards the door.

Naruto blushed faintly, smirking. "Okay."


	6. Gay?

**Chapter Six:** Gay?

**Warnings: **BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.

**A/N:** Hm... anyone interested in a oneshot with Iruka and Anko?

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Iruka~!" Kakashi called, sticking his head into the mission offices at around 12pm that night. Without waiting for a reply, Kakashi strode right in, moving to a stop in front of the desk where Iruka was still diligently filling out paperwork. Kakashi shook his head – didn't the man ever stop? He was worse than Ibiki!

"Hatake," Iruka greeted smugly, but then the smirk fell, Iruka blushed, and looked away.

Kakashi frowned. The chunnin was acting strange. Kakashi stood in front of Iruka's desk, staring at him, silently trying to puzzle out what the heck was wrong with the young man.

After a long moment of waiting for Kakashi to say something, Iruka sighed. "Did you come here just to annoy me, or did you actually want something?"

Kakashi snorted. "And here I was being nice and making sure you were okay after this morning."

Iruka blushed brighter, and a strange look crossed his face – something that looked a lot like shame. _What was going on?_ Kakashi wondered. What could have this usually buoyant and cocky and self-assured chunnin so upset?

"I'm fine," Iruka mumbled, turning his eyes back to his work, diligently trying to ignore Kakashi's presence.

Kakashi frowned. "No, you're not. You're acting incredibly… awkward today."

Iruka sighed, closing his eyes, his face twisted in pain. Kakashi felt a rush of worry flood through him. Despite the chunnin's temper, Kakashi rather liked the man. The pen slipped out of Iruka's hand, and he leaned back in his seat, hands folded behind his head, looking stricken.

"What's wrong, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked softly, kneeling down beside Iruka.

Iruka shook his head. "I can't – I just _can't._"

Kakashi frowned. What could be so terrible that Iruka couldn't talk about? Had he been assaulted? Bribed? Pressured into a dangerous situation? The worries stacked on top of each other until Kakashi was almost as tense as Iruka.

"You can trust me," Kakashi said gently, carefully prodding an answer out of the chunnin. He had experience in interrogation – and yes, this counted as interrogation. Sometimes you wanted answers, without the person knowing you were searching for them in the first place.

"You'll hate me," Iruka whispered hoarsely, opening his eyes to gaze down morosely at Kakashi, and the look in them was heartbroken. Iruka looked crushed.

Kakashi shook his head, his worry increasing by the minute. "I could never hate you. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Iruka hesitated, but Kakashi could see the decision in his eyes just before Iruka's face twisted into disgust and shame, and he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm attracted to Naruto," he bit out, voice cracking at the end. The next word he whispered, so softly Kakashi had trouble hearing it. "Sexually."

Kakashi blinked, and Iruka bowed his head in shame, hair that had come loose from his ponytail hiding his face.

And then Kakashi laughed.

Iruka looked up, face bright red in embarrassment and rage. He stood up to yell, but Kakashi pressed a finger over Iruka's mouth, shaking his head as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm – sorry- I – just – you're so – sweet – Iruka-chan – but Naruto isn't a kid anymore." Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't believe _that's_ all that's got you upset."

Iruka fumed, glaring down at Kakashi. "What do you mean '_that's all_'? I want to have sex with one of my students!" Iruka shouted.

Kakashi gagged. "Jesus, Iruka, keep your voice down. And don't say it like that."

"But it's the truth!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. Like I said: Naruto's not a kid anymore. Hell, even me and Jiraiya have screwed him."

Kakashi immediately regretted saying that when Iruka's eyes practically bugged out of his skull. "You WHAT?" Shouted Iruka.

Kakashi took a hesitant step backwards. "It's no big deal, it's just his thing," Kakashi explained hastily, trying to ward off the killer death glare Iruka was giving him as he advanced on him, hands twitching ominously over a kunai pouch.

Iruka paused, anger fading in a brief second of confusion. "What do you mean, his thing?" Iruka snarled.

Kakashi blushed, the color hidden behind his mask. "Well, um… He likes to fuck his teachers," Kakashi mumbled.

Iruka blinked. "He _what_?"

Kakashi sighed. "Don't be so juvenile, Iruka. You heard what I said. Go ahead and ask him. Even Sakura knows about his little fetish. In fact – you're the only teacher he's ever had that he hasn't fooled around with yet," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "It's about time."

Iruka shook his head vehemently. "_Nothing_ is going to happen. I'm not going to – to do _that_ with Naruto!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Can you even say the word 'sex' without getting all flustered?" A thought dawned on Kakashi. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Iruka blushed. _Bingo_. "Am not," Iruka grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away petulantly.

Kakashi smiled. "Are too."

"I have plenty of sex, Kakashi. Just ask Anko."

That caught Kakashi off guard for a moment. Iruka and _Anko_? Ew. Just _ew. _Kakashi pushed the disturbing image from his mind and focused on the conversation at hand. "But you've never had sex with a man, have you?"

Iruka's fading blush roared back to life. "I'm not gay." He stated firmly.

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "Yet you admit to being sexually attracted to Naruto. Who, may I remind you, is a _guy_. I think that qualifies as gay."

"Plenty of straight men have gay fantasies," Iruka argued weakly. Kakashi's eyebrow rose higher.

"Like who?" He asked, voice disbelieving.

Iruka stuttered, trying to come up with an answer. "Like Asuma!" He said triumphantly, remembering a drunken confession from the jounin.

Kakashi smirked. "Nope, I've personally topped him. Most definitely gay, considering how often him and Shikamaru do it."

Iruka blanched. "But Kurenai – she's pregnant – and-" He stuttered, trying to come to grips with the shocking information.

Kakashi grinned. "Okay, so he's bi. But I still think that counts – half-gay, right?"

Iruka seemed to shrink into himself, as his whole world collapsed and redefined itself. "I, um – I'm just going to go home," Iruka mumbled. "Please leave, so I can lock up."

Kakashi grinned. "Sure." And skipped out of the office, feeling quite satisfied with himself for a job well done! Now to go tell Genma the news…

There had been a running bet on how long it would be before Naruto nabbed Iruka's ass, and Kakashi had a feeling it would be rather soon. He needed to change his bet.

X.x.X.x.X

**A/N:** For the record, I really mean no offense using the words bi, gay and half-gay. I myself am bi, so please take that to mean that I don't want to offend anyone – I use the term half-gay all the time. Thanks for your understanding.


	7. Not a Student Anymore

**Chapter Seven:** Not a Student Anymore

**Warnings: **BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.

**A/N:** Yep, still looking for a beta... pm if you're interested.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Once again, Iruka was at his usual spot for moping – slumped over the _Kotatsu_ in his living room, wrapped in his fuzziest blanket. A cold cup of coffee sat just inches in front of his nose, nagging at him to go dump it out and make a fresh cup.

All Kakashi had really done was confuse him further. Naruto was just so young. He was just a kid. That – that stuff - just _couldn't_ happen.

But what if it could? What if Kakashi was right? What if he was gay? And what if Naruto really did like him?

But at the same time, did he just want casual sex, as it seemed to have been with all the others? Or did he want a relationship? Did he want to be so involved with Naruto, with someone so young? Could he hold a relationship?

All of Iruka's previous sexual encounters had been casual. All of them. It's not like he never wanted a real relationship, but with the _stuff_ he was into, it was hard to be in a long-term relationship with someone. Most people got bored, and eventually left. So most never bothered being serious.

Finding someone who enjoyed it, however, was actually quite easy. Many shinobi were into BDSM.

But was Naruto?

Iruka groaned. He wanted Naruto, badly. Even if it was only for one night – he didn't really want a relationship with Naruto. He really just wanted sex. But he doubted Naruto was really into the stuff that he had done in his fantasies. Naruto was too innocent, to young, to naïve to have such dark tastes.

But what if he did?

Just then, the doorbell rang, knocking Iruka out of his reverie. He cursed, realizing who was here. Of course it would be Naruto at the door. It was Sunday. Naruto came over every Sunday evening for a home-made meal.

Iruka groaned. Why did it have to be Sunday?

Iruka shoved himself to his feet. He would have to deal with these problems later. For now, he had to maintain some semblance of normalcy. Quickly grabbing a fresh cup of coffee that he never really drank, usually just cuddled, Iruka dashed to the doorway. He stashed aside his worries. It didn't matter. He would deal with it another night, he told himself. _I don't have time to think this through now._

The apartment door swung open to reveal Naruto, as Iruka had rightly guessed. But Naruto wasn't in his usual orange jumpsuit. He was dressed in black slacks and a black wife beater that clung to his chest, hitai-ate still tied firmly to his forehead. The normal shinobi sandals were discarded in favor of black dress shoes, and a silver chain gleamed at his throat.

Naruto smiled. "Iruka! I was worried you'd still be sick. You feeling okay now, Iruka-kun?" Naruto questioned worriedly, dropping the usual "Sensei" in favor of the more familiar "kun" suffix. Iruka frowned. Naruto had always called him "Sensei".

Naruto made his way into the apartment, shoes left at the doorstep. He was seemingly unaware that he was acting so strange.

Iruka forced a smile, trying desperately to reign in the dirty thoughts that were overpowering his mind. Naruto looked _amazing_. It was a struggle to keep his eyes on Naruto's face. "I'm doing fine, Naruto. No need to worry," he said, blinking dazedly.

Naruto grinned, noticing the attention of Iruka's eyes. Iruka looked away hastily, blushing, and Naruto sighed.

"Glad you're okay. So what's for dinner?" Naruto asked jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood. Every Sunday they had the same thing – ramen. Just, made from scratch. No cup-o-noodle crap. Iruka refused to eat anything "instant". It was one of his more peculiar quirks. It was why he always took Naruto to Ichi Raku's instead of somewhere more affordable. That, and Ichi Raku's was just so freaking delicious, of course.

"I don't know, I was thinking something like takoyaki, maybe…" Iruka teased, faking a thoughtful expression as he entered the kitchen, Naruto trailing behind him.

Naruto fell for the bait, face betraying a crushed expression. "O-Octopus balls…?" He said, grimacing. "Sounds, uh, delicious… Iruka-kun…"

Iruka grinned. "Well, we could always have ramen," Iruka lamented, smirking over his shoulder at Naruto. They had come to a stop in the kitchen, where Iruka stirred something in a large pot on the stove.

Naruto frowned, then realization dawned on him, and he chuckled. "Silly Ruka-kun," he said softly. But Naruto's voice was different, and Iruka suddenly felt Naruto pressed up against his back. Naruto's voice was low and sultry, a hand brushing Iruka's arm. "What ever shall I do with you?"

Iruka blushed, pulling away. _What was that about?_ He stressed, licking his lips. Naruto was acting strange. He was acting -

Iruka pushed the thought away, and picked up two bowls, passing one to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, taking one of the proffered bowls. He took a seat at the _Kotatsu_, breathing in the steam. It smelled sooo good, and Naruto made a low, please sound similar to a pur. Iruka swallowed hard, closing his eyes. The sound sent a shiver down his back.

Opening his eyes, and clearing his throat, Iruka took a seat beside Naruto at the _Kotatsu_. "So, uh, how's training?" Iruka asked, voice cracking slightly. He stared hard at his bowl of ramen, focusing on a little piece of beef floating in the soup.

Naruto shrugged, feeling equally as akward as Iruka. Their knees touched beneath the Kotatsu and it seemed to send a bolt of electricity through Iruka.

"It's okay, I guess," Naruto mumbled.

"Mhm?" Iruka mumbled through a large mouthful of ramen, gesturing for him to continue. Naruto chuckled.

"Jiraiya-sensei's a total perv. There's a new person in our hotel every night, and sometimes he ends up blowing our lunch money on sake."

"Do you share a room with Jiraiya?" Iruka asked, a bothersome thought crossing his mind.

"Well duh, when we're out of town, yeah."

"That must be very uncomfortable then, if he's -uh-"

"What? The woman?" Naruto chuckled. "No, not really. Sometimes he shares," Naruto teased.

Iruka's face went bright red, and he ducked his head. He managed to force out a few garbled words, sounding something along the lines of 'oh okay'.

Naruto laughed. "Jeez, Ruka-kun. I was just teasing. I'm gay, so I usually just sleep down in the lobby."

Iruka's blush darkened even further, this time out of embaressment. "Oh," he muttered, stirring his chopsticks in his ramen, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

Naruto was just so _different_. How had he not realized it? When had that little kid he'd known and loved turned into a ninja? How had he not seen this change until it was too late?

_You always noticed_, a little voice in the back of his mind said. _That's why you're so attracted to him now. He's all grown up_.

Iruka shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. Impossible. It couldn't be true.

But then again, Iruka hadn't been right about a lot of things lately. Who was he to say something was impossible?

Naruto cleared his through, getting Iruka's attention. "So, Iruka-kun," Naruto began, cheeks tinted pink. He wouldn't meet Iruka's eyes, and nervously fiddled with his chopsticks.

"Yes?" Iruka prodded, frowning slightly. Why was Naruto so uncomfortable?

"Are you dating anyone?" Naruto mumbled, trying to sound casual and failing.

Iruka shrugged. "Well, not really," he mumbled. "I've never been much of a dater."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, smiling a little. "Why not?"

"Haven't found anyone worth it, I guess." Naruto nodded, his smile a little less hesitant now.

Then, before Iruka could react, Naruto had bridged the distance between them, his body pressing Iruka's onto his back, lips pressed into his. Hands went from Iruka's waist to -

Iruka shoved Naruto away roughly, blinking in shock, sprawled out on his back on the tatami floors, gasping. "What- the – _hell_?"Iruka snapped, staring up at his precious, perfect student who had just kissed him and stuffed his hands down his pants.

Naruto sat up, rubbing his bruised lips, and frowned. "Oh, c'mon Iruka-kun," he grumbled. "I've liked you for years. When are you going to stop seeing me as an academy student?"

Iruka just blinked at him, not sure what to say, brain struggling to come to terms with the situation.

Naruto sighed, and pushed himself to his feet. "Okay. I understand. See you next Sunday, 'Ruka-Sensei." Naruto's voice was sad, almost regretful, and he was back to the old suffix "Sensei" again. Naruto walked out the door, leaving an extremely troubled chunnin collapsed on his apartment floor, struggling to understand what had just happened.

Had Naruto just _kissed_ him?


	8. Teach Me

**Chapter Eight:** Teach Me

**Warnings: **BDSM influences, foul language, homosexual intercourse, nudity, erotic dreams, sexual influences, etc.

**A/N:** Beta for me, anyone? You'd get sneak previews on these delicious stories, days and sometimes weeks before they come out~!

**X.x.X.x.X**

Naruto shuffled his feet, looking up bashfully at the jounin who was staring down at him.

Anko blinked, brain fizzing out. "You, uh… you want me to do _what_ exactly?"

Naruto blushed, and bit his lower lip. "Well, I want you to teach me how to seduce Iruka-sensei."

Anko continued to stare down at him.

"Anko?"

She started giggling, then, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, yes. This is too good." She said between fits of giggles.

It was Naruto's turn to blink in confusion. "What? I don't get it?"

Anko forced herself to stop laughing, and straightened up, still grinning like an idiot. "The jounin have a running bet on when you and Iruka will finally fuck."

Naruto blushed. "Wha-What?"

"You heard me. So here's what you do…"


End file.
